


jolly sailor bold

by jonmyuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonmyuki/pseuds/jonmyuki
Summary: A argument between two gods ends up in something completely different (and cuter).





	jolly sailor bold

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is my first time writing in english and yeah it's because of jenle

With a blank expression, Chenle watched as the ship sunk, sensing the waves around his body returning to their previous calm state.

"It's not your duty to end all bad humans, you know." Jeno, as expected, appeared even before Kunhang had the chance to. "They didn't even insult you this time."

Chenle sighed, turning around to see the god of life sitting in a inexplicably intact water plant.

"That doesn't matter when they were pirates who stole and killed multiple times." He responded, swimming closer to the other. "You can defend your creation all you want, but I won't tolerate that type roaming my domain."

A tense look was shared between the two for a long moment, sapphire blue against emerald green.

"Fine. I'll let it pass, this time." Jeno backed down, displeased. Then, a mischievous glint took form in his gaze. "Only because you're very cute when serious."

Chenle spluttered, feeling his cheeks warming.

"You can't just say things like that after a argument!" He complained, splashing water everywhere with his suddenly agitated tail. "You have been spending too much time with Jaemin!"

Jeno just watched as him covered his face with his hands, smiling like he spent the majority of time doing.

"Don't be so embarrassed, cutie." He teased, beginning to laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be the god of the seas, creator of the seductive sirens?"

Chenle removed his hands from his face, a sudden danger in his eyes.

"Then, do you want me to _sing_?" He grinned and swam closer to the black haired god, taking his face in his hands and _staring_. "Are you my jolly sailor bold?"

"Y-you don't _need_ to sing... n-not to _me_." Jeno stuttered, visibly shaken and trying to recompose himself. "What's the point, when you already have all of me?"

Chenle dropped his hands, gaping like one of his ( _theirs_ , Jeno would correct) fishes. Then, blushing down to his naked torso, turned around and _dove_ , leaving a flabbergasted god of life behind.

"Did I go too far?" He wondered after a few moments, worried. "Should I apologize? What would Jaemin do?"

"Stop wailing and come with me." Chenle reappeared out of nowhere, shaking his blond hair out of his eyes and extending one of his hands to him. "I'm taking you to a special place. _The_ special place."

"Huh?" Jeno pronounced, completely confused. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Chenle shrugged, clearly not planning to respond.

Jeno took his hand anyways.

\--

Deep in the ocean, below the zone where Jeno woule be able to go if he was alone or with anyone else that wasn't the god of the seas, was a ancient building, one that felt very familiar.

"Is that... Jaemin's temple?" He asked, even more confused than before. "What is it doing here?"

"It's not the Love Temple, but it _was_ based on it." Chenle explained, turning to smile at him. "Mark made it for me."

"Makes sense." Jeno rolled his eyes, following the other as he started to swim again. "Did you start to live here, then?"

"No." Chenle denied, guiding them out of a sea creature's way. "I only come here with my _animae aequalis_."

Jeno took some time to process.

"Y-you mean I..." He tried to say, then pausing to calm himself down. "Why exactly are you taking me there?"

"I'm planning to respond your confession, obviously." Chenle responded, just as they arrived at the building's entrance. "I just needed the proper place."

Before Jeno had the chance to reply, he pulled both of them through the archway, ocean suddenly giving place to what seemed to be a underwater piece of land and sky and Chenle's navy blue tail dissolving to _very_ naked legs.

"How did you even do this?" Jeno sighed, averting his gaze. "Actually, more important: are you going to reject or accept me?"

"Kun helped too." Chenle made a dismissive hand gesture. "And why would I bring you here if I were to reject you, jellyfish head?"

"I don't know? Maybe Jungwoo sadism rubbed off on you or something." Jeno said, accidentally _looking_ and starting to blush again. "Can you put on some clothes?"

"Oh. Right." The other god looked down, only slightly embarrassed, and made use of his godly powers to dress himself in the fancy blue attire he usually wore on land. "Done."

"Thank you." Jeno said without thinking, mentally slapping himself right after. "I mean, can you please _hurry_ so I can kiss you?"

Chenle just rolled his eyes, walking to sit between the pink roses present in the place, gesticulating him to do the same.

"I'll start, then." He turned his gaze away, suddenly shy. "Just... wait a minute."

"All the time you want." Jeno reassured, backtracking almost immediately. "Not too long though, please."

Chenle snorted, then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm ready now." He said, after some time (eons, if you were to ask Jeno), opening his eyes again and clearing his throat. "I've liked you since the first time we met, when I found you lost and with no ideia of what to do after starting to exist. But, I don't really know why, I also thought you were intimidating. So I just... never did anything..."

"You... thought I was intimidating? _Me_?" Jeno asked, incredulous. "I only make beings, unlike most of us gods. You... are _way_ more powerful than me."

"Well, it had nothing to do with _power_." Chenle gave a weak shrug, his face looking close to burning for real. "You've always been one of the most beautiful of us. I remember that when Jaehyun first appeared, I even thought that it was dumb to have him as the god of beauty when we already had you."

Jeno gaped, reduced to complete silence.

"Honestly, I... used to see you as my savior and fantasize a lot about you saving me from my _boring duties_." He shyly said after managing to compose himself. "And when I said you're very cute when serious, I actually meant _breathtaking_ at all times."

"T-thank you." Chenle stuttered, avoiding his gaze. "Then, are you...?"

"Huh?" Jeno pronounced back, confused. "Am I what?"

He didn't receive a response and both of them fell in silence for some time, calming themselves bit by bit.

"You said you're going to kiss me." Chenle resumed, with way more conviction than before. "So, I'm asking: are you?"

"Of course I am." Jeno gave him a bright smile. "How could I miss the chance?"

"Then go for it, coward." Chenle challenged him, grinning in a much softer way than he previously had. "We probably don't have much time before someone comes searching for us."

In response, Jeno just approximated their faces and did _go for it_. Multiple times, in fact, until they were found and teased to no end.

The way to confess a eons long attraction and walk out happy with the outcome was pirates and shipwreckes, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> i know there's only like,,, 3 jenle stans in the world but please do tell me if any of this is understandable lol 💚💚
> 
> oh yeah, animae aequalis literally means equal souls. yk, like soulmates,


End file.
